


Be Mine

by Camy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: Inspired by the Prologue Bad End, Unknown takes the MC as his assistant.  Can she get away, or will she stay?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers ahead from secret endings!** Cannot stress this enough.
> 
> The MC below is a mix that you can find in all routes.

_You're cute. You can be my assistant._

 

I struggled against him the way, wanting to get away but his grip was tight. "Let me go!" Even if I caused a scene, no one came to help. They would look, but never tried to help.

Was...was I going to be okay?

"Get in," he ordered as he opened a door to a large black van. He shoved me hard and I tried kicking at him. But it was futile since he grabbed my feet and gave me a boost in. I tried to turn around while on the seat, but the door was already shut. I frantically searched for the car handle as he walked towards the front seat. The driver pressed the lock button and I realized it was custom made to not allow anyone to get out by having no way to unlock it.

Fear took hold of me.

\-----------

"Come on, get out."

I didn't want to stay in the van any longer. Though, when I thought I could make a run for it into the surrounding forest, the same man who had taken me grabbed my wrist.

"Go back to the savior. This one will be my assistant."

The large castle seemed so cheerful on the outside despite the people I saw while being forced into it. Weird tattoos and dark decor. Just what was going on here?

"Since you lied about the lock, might as well make you my assistant." He pulled me closer with a hard tug, making me take a large step and almost stumble up against him. I tried to pull away but ended up bumping into someone.

They paid me no mind, unlike this guy who took me from the apartment.

"Stop fighting. You won't be going anywhere else."

"I won't stop fighting against you."

"Fine, waste your energy. You still won't leave. I won't let you. You should've just went into the apartment. You're a liar, just like _him_."

He swiped something into a reader and a door slid open. With a hard push like the one before, I was forced inside. "This is where you'll be staying." 

I glared at him, but the moment I saw all the equipment in the room, I stared at it.

I expected for it to be a small room, what with how he talked, but it was a huge one with so many monitors it was hard to focus on just one. Some of them had a weird looking symbol that said Mint Eye.

Just...what was this place?

The door slid shut and beeped, signaling a lock. I turned toward the man, half glaring and half questioning him.

He didn't speak to me. H just walked by up to the computer and began typing.

\-----------

"Hey, hurry up and put this in the drawer."

I hated being ordered by him. I hated it. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go back home.

Why did I lie.

He wiggled the folder before barking at me, "Go on, put it in the drawer."

I took it hard away from his hands, causing him to grunt as a loose sheet of paper cut into his skin. Before I could walk away, his hand snatched out and grabbed my wrist. I pulled away hard before twisting my hand whacked him with the folder.

It was thick enough to make a loud smack and allowed me to get away from him. He didn't shout at me or try to grab me again, just watched me put away the folder in the wrong drawer on purpose.

"Doesn't matter. Those won't be looked again either way."

No matter what I had done these past months, it just wouldn't go the way I wanted: to make him so mad and annoyed that he would throw me out.

\-----------

I woke up suddenly when a storm passed over. Normally I didn't mind storms, but in this place with the monitors glowing, always on, it felt like reality pulled me back in from this world I was forced in.

I wanted to go out. I wanted to feel the rain.

But all I felt that night was the tears sliding down my cheeks as I held in my sobs.

\-----------

"Hey, I know you can hear me. Hurry up and bring the notes I wrote down earlier on the table."

"No."

"Bring it to me."

I ignored him and looked out the window. All I saw were the same tree trunks.

The sky was no where to be found.

\-----------

"Fuck!"

He slammed the keyboard hard but I already used to hearing him cause a ruckus when something didn't go well. Whoever he was trying to hack knew how to push him out again.

I could hear frantic typing as I sipped the tea I made.

"Arghhhhhhh!"

I didn't bother to hide the smile as he kept getting angry and frustrated with whatever he was dealing with.

Though this time I laughed softly.

He glared at me, but I just glared back at him.

Normally he would've ordered me to do something but he knew it was a waste of time. 

Why keep me here though as an assistant?

\-----------

I was taken to some weird room with a throne. A woman was sitting on that throne with hair that looked like sunshine but her eyes was voided by it. In fact, she didn't seem alive either.

"Savior, I need you to convince her to join us."

There was no way she was going to convince me.

"No, you must convince her yourself."

"But Savior!"

"Enough. Go and take your toy back to your room."

Toy?! "I'm no one's toy," I hissed at her.

"Take her away already."

It was like he sulked the whole way back, he didn't have enough strength to push me into the room but whatever, he was going to get me in there anyway that I didn't even fight. That woman's answer must've been far what he was expecting.

"I'll convince you," he promised with his hands shaking. His face was scary to me for the first time.

Afraid, I fought against him, before moving over to the other side of the table. With a shove, I rammed it into his side, making him cry out in pain. 

"I don't want to be here. I'm not your assistant. I'm not your toy. This is a weird place with some lunatic as your ruler or whatever she is called."

"Do not speak the Savior in such a way!"

"You're like a kid. Savior this, Savior that. Throwing a tantrum or sulk when things don't go your way. I don't know what is going on here, but I want no part of this crazy cult that is going on here. You will never convince me. Never."

I don't know how long we stared at each other, but he finally went back to the computer. 

\-----------

It was like he ignored me after that. No orders, no looks, nothing. I might as well not be here, ironically.

I didn't look at him either.

\-----------

Now he was gone often from the room, which was weird. He used to be in here all the time. 

If this was his way of convincing me to stay, I wasn't going to let it get in the way of getting out of here.

I ignored him for the billionth time as he walked into the room and sipped my tea.

\-----------

Something woke me up. Something that sounded like wailing. 

No... Crying? 

I checked my cheeks but it wasn't me.

I lifted my head up to peek over at his sleeping form. He was on his back and groaning. 

Curiosity got a hold of me, so I sneaked off the bed I was on over to the other side of the room where he was.

The light from outside shone on the top part of his head, showcasing the sweat. He was too sweaty and his face looked flushed. 

Was he...sick?

\-----------

I was right, he was sick. He couldn't even get up, just groaned when he tried to move and breathe heavily.

There was no thermometer around but it was clear that he had a fever.

I had to use the intercom system to let the others in this weird place know. They were quick to bring something in that looked like medicine and a tube of...something bizarre looking.

"What's that?"

"None of your concern."

I glared at them. "I'm his assistant, tell me what that is right now."

The two of them cowered from me before one regained themselves. "This is confidential."

"Sounds like you're hiding something. Wouldn't want the Savior to know, right?"

"She knows what this is."

"Does she?"

"Yes, so quit asking us what it is."

This didn't feel or look right. When they tried to push it into his mouth, he refused it.

"Ugh just get out and I'll do it."

"We cannot let you - "

"The Savior will have your heads if she finds out her hacker isn't doing his job, right?"

"....T-That's."

"So get a move on it and I'll do it."

"Fine, we'll watch."

Damnit, but it was better than seeing them trying to force it. I walked over to them and they moved aside. 

Sometimes you just had to do something crazy. Crazy being an understatement. Here I was pretending to force it with my _mouth_ of all things with a kiss, but it made them believe I got it in him and they left.

I quickly spat it out into the trashcan. What was that stuff anyway? I took one of the water bottles and tried to wash it out. Whatever it was, tasted disgusting.

"Nnnnn."

I looked over at him before bringing over the water to dampen a cloth that I had been using and placed it on his forehead. 

\-----------

"Where...am I?"

I almost spat out the tea I was drinking. He hadn't moved the past four days and now he was awake, yet still groggy.

"You got sick."

"Heh, I always do. I'm so weak."

This was...new to hear. I looked at him, curious of why he would put himself down.

"Always have been." Then he looked at me, and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing next to me?"

"I looked after you when you were sick. They tried to force this liquid in you that looked suspicious."

"What? What liquid?"

So my feeling was right. "Don't know, looked brown with white pieces."

"Brown?"

"A pale brown."

"Wh - nngh! AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!"

I covered my ears as I watched him grabbed his head. What in the world was going on now?

"My head...nnnnngh, it feels like it's......ahhhhhhhh."

I watched him for a long time waiting for him to stop until he finally stopped from exhaustion.

Just...what happened to him?

\-----------

Two days passed as he stayed asleep. There was no sweat this time, he actually looked peaceful.

When he woke up, he seemed like a ghost. I shoved some food that was supposed to be mine at him since he hadn't eaten for almost a week. 

He didn't even talk, just ate and ate.

I suddenly found myself missing his voice.

It was weird too how I was looking after him after I ignored him for a long time before his meltdown.

He seemed different too, even though he could get back onto the computer to work with no problems.

\-----------

"Sleep with me."

I did not expect for him to say that at all that I spat out my drink. "No."

"I've gotten used to you sleeping near me, so sleep with me."

"That was because you were sick, and I sat by you - not sleep by you."

"Please."

"No."

This was the fifth time he asked. He had stopped working too. It was as if all of his focus was on me. Like I was the only one he worshipped now.

"Stop looking at me like that too. I'm not your replacement for that crazy woman."

"She was there for me, but she lied too. She said the liquid was to help me be stronger."

Oh I knew, he caused an entire scene for it. "I lied to you too about the lock, remember?"

"You stopped them from giving me her lies."

Great. "All because it looked suspicious. The least you could do is let me go as thanks."

"No, I want you here with me."

"I don't want to be here with you."

"How about elsewhere? Away from here?"

I stared at him. Just what was he getting at?

He stood up from his chair and walked over to me and I immediately got away from him. His face fell into a frown. "...I see."

He walked over to the computer area. Rather than quick typing, it was very slow.

\-----------

The morning after, a tea was already made for me along with a note. I sat down to read it.

_For you, since you always make it._

I spied him at the corner of my eye busy working. I took up the cup and drank some of it.

The tea tasted...a bit bitter but better than my first time making one.

\-----------

Another one, this time with:

_I think I got it right this time. I saw you trying to wash the other one down with water._

It tasted a little better.

\-----------

I wasn't surprised to keep seeing them the past week, each one with a note that god longer and longer.

The taste of the tea now was far better, more so than mine. 

\-----------

The next morning, I beat him to making the tea and left it for him to see along with a note: _Here, have something to drink. You work too much._

I swore I saw him smile, but it must've been my eyes still adjusting to the morning. 

\-----------

Now we competed to see who would make tea for who, just a simple fun game. 

\-----------

"What's your favorite food?" he asked me out of no where, I almost jumped from my seat at the table.

"Wh-What?" I stared at him. "Why?"

"I'm sick of take out food."

All these time, I had no idea there was a kitchen connected to this room, I thought it was a closet!

"Anything is fine."

He accepted the answer and didn't pry anymore. Good since right now I would really take anything.

Okay, maybe not anything. The food he made wasn't even cooked right. I took it back and redid it for him and the face he made when he ate...was pretty worth it.

I could spy a small smile, one that made him look handsome.

Oh no.

\-----------

I don't know how, but we got closer. Much closer. 

I was now giving him pointers when he cooked and he even laughed. _Laughed_. Not like a crazy laugh he once did when I got here, but a carefree laugh when he messed up. I ended up staring at him in shock until he looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thought I saw pepper on you. You don't need to put too much."

Having fun with someone who kidnapped me was weird, but it was better than wasting each day feeling like you wanted to get out.

I started to enjoy being with him, as weird as it sounded.

Lost in my thoughts, my apron got caught in a drawer's handle and let out a yelp. I saw him look at me with worry before reaching out to help me.

But I was already free from it and he ended up brushing his hand against my hip. I tensed up and looked at him in surprise.

He pulled away in surprise too before muttering an apology. I swore I saw a blush, but his hair was in the way.

\-----------

One night he told me his real name before telling me why he joined this place.

I felt myself get angry at this Rika woman, but kept calm.

He told me that he was preparing something, but didn't tell me what it was.

I soon got my answer.

\-----------

"Where are we going?" I asked in a whisper as he led me out of the room one night.

"Away from here."

"What? Really?"

"I stayed to get back at my brother, but with you here, I found out she lied to me. I found out too from her lover that she lied all about my brother. He was trying to save me and I... Shit."

He leaned against the wall as emotions came over him. Panicking that we would be caught, I tried to keep a watch out, but he pulled me back into the hiding spot.

I felt myself being pulled after him again, though it was the opposite of when he brought me here the first time.

"This way, come on," he whispered as he guided me towards a staircase.

"Won't there be cameras?"

"No, I shut them off and replaced them with recordings from yesterday."

I was impressed. 

"Come on." I followed after him down the steps, and finally we were at the exit near the back of the weird castle. "Alarm is off too."

I found myself liking him more and more now.

He pushed opened the door and the rush of the outside wind blew up against me like an old friend giving me a hug. I saw a collection of cars too and he led me towards a car.

With the toggle on the car keys, the car lights blinked to show that the locks were opened and we got inside. 

Saeran turned on the ignition, the engine roaring loudly, and he raced off before any of them could realize what was going on. He told me we had to switch to another car soon that V helped him get nearby so I waited until then before finally sleeping.

I woke up to find myself leaning right against him. The car was an older model that had a seat in the middle. I sat up in embarrassment and I heard him laugh.

"It's fine if you want to sleep. Also..." He dug around something in his pocket before handing it to me. "Here you go."

My phone! I took it and rubbed the screen to see if it was really what I saw. "Thank you~!" 

When I opened the lock screen, I had so many calls and messages from friends and family that I put it into my pocket. Best to deal with that later... More so I can come up with a story to give.

"How much longer?"

"Almost there. Then I can finally be with you." 

"With me?"

"Yes." He turned to look at me.

"You hardly know - " Wait, he was a hacker. Damn. "I mean, I hardly - " I did know him. Damn again! Having nothing to throw back at him, I stayed silent and watched the buildings pass by.

Soon, Saeran got tired and we pulled over to rest at a hotel that he told me that V helped to get a room for. 

"Wait...a room?!"

"Why are you acting like it's weird when we shared one for around a month?"

"....The beds are closer. Much closer."

He smirked down at me. "What are you imagining?"

"N-Nothing. Room #983 right?" I walked stiffly towards the elevator with him following. Once the elevators slid shut softly, I looked up at him.

"What? Want me to kiss you?"

Did he read my mind? "No - I mean yes, but not here."

He grabbed my hand gently and speed walked to our room. He got the hint that I would accept it out of public eye. Too cute.

The door unlocked with the card and he waited for me to walk in before walking inside. 

His arms circled around my waist before pulling me slowly to him. I tipped my head back and we finally kissed for the first time. We moaned against each other's lips, our noses bumping into each other as we tilted our heads the wrong way at the same time. 

We pulled away slowly and looked at each other. 

"Did you feel my feelings for you?"

"Maybe..." I pulled him down and kissed him, taking the lead. He went backward up against the door in surprise before hugging tight against him. The kiss was better than before, but was still pretty messy. 

I pulled him as I walked backwards, and he followed obediently though almost tripped as he did so. I giggled against his lips before pulling away, noting the beds next to us. "... I'll sleep with you but we only cuddle."

He looked really happy. "Deal."

We took turns in the shower and went straight to bed since we were both exhausted. Saeran more so since he had been up for a long time now.

He was completely against me with his arm around me and it felt really comfortable. 

I fell asleep with a smile. 

\-----------

We were on the road immediately when morning came after eating breakfast. Well, more like Saeran teasing me throughout it. It had been a surprise, but he looked happy doing it so I let him...but I was gonna get back to him.

I snuck a hand to caress up his leg to his knee when the light turned red.

"!!!" 

I giggled as he pushed my hand away while he blushed a deep red. 

"Don't do that, please."

"Do what?" I couldn't stop giggling.

"Do what, she says."

I rubbed his leg with both hands and he pushed me away gently. "Stop that."

"Nooo~," I say cutely as I could while holding his arm with my hands.

"You're distracting me."

"Sorry~." I didn't let go of his arm. Instead, I leaned against him a little while clutching to his arm.

"That's...better."

\-----------

Finally we were at our destination, wherever this was. But as long as we weren't cooped up someplace weird, I was fine even for a shack.

Though this place was right by the beach that was so lively, it felt really welcoming.

He smiled as he looked up. "The sky..."

I saw puffy clouds stretching as far and wide as it could in the.

"It was like those times with my brother..."

I hugged Saeran, who took off his jacket. His tattoos were gone as well as his eyeliner. Even though I told him he looked good with it, he said he wanted it to be completely free of who he was in Mint Eye.

His returned the hug and pulled me closer. I forgot we were around others and got a little flustered. "We can go meet your brother?"

"Not yet. I don't want him to see him just yet. I still get those dark thoughts."

"Then...." I reached up to cradle his forehead. "Dark thoughts go away~!"

He looked at me like I was ridiculous before breaking into a laugh. "What was that?"

"A magic spell."

He laughed harder before taking my hand in his. I looked up at him at the sudden change of mood.

"I've been...wanting to say this. You already know it, but... I......I love you. I was terrible to you when I tried to get you into RFA and kidnapped you. I treated you like dirt. I almost forced you to take that liquid."

He paused as he searched into my eyes with his own gaze.

"Will you...stay with me? Forever?"

I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "I will, since I love you too, Saeran."

\-----------

We were out shopping for furniture after we got jobs nearby. I was an event planner while he worked...oh I couldn't think about it while laughing.

"Come over here...pale man."

"Stop that. Just because I don't tan because I'm a redhead, doesn't mean I can't - Hey, stop laughing."

"No way. Still, you look great as a model in all of those beach wear."

"Ah...."

"Oh did you get sunburned?"

"Stop teasing me...!"

I playfully danced away from him, using a cushion to quickly get away from his playful snatch. "Missed me~" I kept dodging his attempts to get me until I walked into a large dresser. "Ow... Oh, this is perfect to share our - eek!"

He had came up behind me to hug me. "Got you~."

"Congrats. Look, Saeran, this is big enough for the - hey, are you paying atten - whe-where are you putting your hand?" I smacked his hands lightly as they tried to hike up my top. "Not here," I hissed.

He let me go while chuckling. "All right, I'll put off the punishment until we get back home."

"Pale man."

"Ugggghhh, stop calling me that."

I used a sneak attack to get back at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and wiggled. 

He was so embarrassed that he wouldn't look at me. I could see his ears red all the way to the tips. 

"Hehe."

"Don't giggle. I paid for the furniture, they'll arrive this week so let's go."

I held his hand with mine while giggling. "Saeran."

He let a sigh as if defeated. "Yes?"

"Look, at this."

"What is i- "

I gave him a big kiss as he leaned down to see.

He covered his face with his free hand. "W-What are you doing kissing me like that..." 

"I love you, Saeran~."

"S-Stop."

"Never."

I could see a smile peeking out from underneath his hands. "...Good."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for a continuation so here you go~!

"Good work today!"

I was waiting for Saeran to finish work since I finished a huge event earlier today for the small town. I watched him wipe the sweat from his forehead, making his hair stick wildly and I giggled before trying to hide my smile with my hand.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked while he walked over.

As if on cue, one of his hairs stood up and I lost it.

"What is with you?"

"Your....hair....," I managed out of laughter before finally sitting down on the chair I was using beforehand.

"My hair?" He looked at the mirror that was set off to the side on the set and blinked in realization. "Oh." Saeran messed with his hair before pushing it down...well tried to. "Tsk."

"Hehehehe."

"Come on, let's go," he said shyly while holding my hand. He said goodbye to the staff, who told us to take care on our way back to our "love nest". Saeran always got flustered and ignored them but his gait was a fast walk.

I was able to keep up with him, thanks to the many months of being around him. 

He was still getting the dark thoughts towards his brother but not as often now. I told him that I would be there with him when the time would come when he was ready. I knew it wasn't going to be easy for him, since he kept waking up the middle of the night. Though sometimes those nights were just him wanting to do something else entirely.

"Hey, what are you imagining?"

Ack. "Nothing!"

"Your face is red." He poked my cheek with a knowing grin. Then he gathered me in his arm and pulled me against him to whisper in my ear. "If you really want to do it, we can take a taxi to get home quicker."

He would tease me endlessly in the taxi! "N-No."

\-----------

Finally we were home. Though I kept my distance from him awkwardly. I didn't want to do it just yet, I wanted to relax after holding the event earlier. 

Thankfully he got the hint and sat next to me while we watched the TV. 

As the hours passed by, our positions changed from sitting to cuddling to completely lying on top of him on the couch.

He was so warm... I nuzzled my cheek against his soft sweater while tightening my arms around him.

"H-Hey..."

"The pale man is blushing."

"S-Stop calling me that."

"Saeran the pale man."

"No, just Saeran."

"Sae -pale man - ran?"

I felt him tickle me relentlessly, making me squeal and squirm. "Ahhh, I'm sorryyyy, Saerannnnn."

"Sorry, I can't hear you."

"Saerannnnnn." I reached down to try and stop his hands with mine but I couldn't since he was tickling me so hard. "Okay, okay, I won't call you that nickname anymore."

He stopped tickling me and I tried to get away but ended up falling off the couch since my foot was caught between his legs. "Eep!" I reached out to stop my fall with my hands on the wooden floor.

"Are you all right?!" He pulled me back up carefully, nestling me against him while checking my head by tipping it a little. He let out a sigh in relief when he saw I wasn't injured. "Oh...good, I thought you hit your head."

"I have quick reflexes _like a cat_."

"Pfft." 

\-----------

Two weeks passed and the next morning Saeran kept standing nearby as if he wanted to say something while I cooked lunch. He already helped slicing up the tomatoes and wasn't moving anymore, just staring at the backsplash.

Worried, I put a hand on his back. "Saeran?"

He blinked before looking down at me. "I want to go see my brother. I feel that I can go now."

"All of your dark thoughts went away?"

"Yeah." He gathered me in his arms and gave me a gentle kiss. "All thanks to you."

"When do you want to go meet him?"

"First I need to go get his attention."

"...You're going to hack?"

"Just a slight."

\-----------

_Hey, stupid brother. You're an idiot to trust Rika so much.  
Don't freak out though, I'm fine. More than fine.   
I managed to get away thanks to...well, you'll find out in person. Let's just say that I found something better than the power the dark lord found._

_Meet us at...._

"I haven't done this in a while, but he'll know for sure it's me."

"Inside joke?"

"A what?"

"Something that was funny that happened that you and only others know."

"Sort of? He read me this book to me when we were little back at home."

"Awww, I bet you were adorable~! Oh, I wonder if he has any pictures of you."

"W-What, why would you want to see them? Don't be ridiculous."

I messed up his hair on purpose, making it wilder than it already was. The dye was completely gone now and back to a vibrant red. I could even spy some freckles on the bridge of his nose and almost covering his cheeks.

"If he has pictures, I'm asking for them."

"He won't have any."

"I bet he does."

"No way."

"We'll see."

"Nnnngh." He looked so cute trying to hide his blush.

\-----------

"He's late." Saeran tsked as he looked at his phone's clock.

"Maybe he got caught up in traffic?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to see me..."

I intertwined my fingers with his and gave it a squeeze just before we heard a shout behind us.

"Saeran!"

We turned around to look and saw an exact mirror of Saeran. Minus the glasses and different eyes.

"Saeran..." His brother sniffed, looking like he was on the verge of crying. "It's really you!"

"...I-Idiot, why are you about to cry?"

"Haha....you look like you are too, brother." 

"Idiot, why would I......I......" Saeran was cut off as his brother ran up to him and embraced him so tight that we had to stop holding hands. 

I couldn't stop smiling as I watched the two brothers embrace and cry.

"You're okay! Oh my god you're okay! I thought...I thought.... Ahhhh. I heard from V what happened but he wouldn't tell me where you were and I almost lost it and - He told me that you would decide to meet up with me or not. I got caught up with work and.... And I still can't believe you're all right. I almost choked on my PhD Pepper when I saw you hack and....and...."

"You idiot... I thought you left me..." 

"No way, no way. I would never, I didn't leave or forget you. Not ever!"

People started to stare nearby the station and I had to lead the two crying brothers somewhere else.

\-----------

"Ahhh, these pictures are so cute! Look at you Saeran!"

"Stop looking at them!"

We were at Saeyoung's house after he told us he was finished with the agency he was working for. 

Getting into the house though....

_"Please answer the anthem for the country in Arabic."_

_"Stupid brother."_

_"Incorrect."_

_"Let us in. You know we were coming, idiot._

_"Access denied."_

_"Don't you know it in Arabic?"_

_Saeran took in a frustrated breath of air. "...Yes," he mumbled before muttering the answer in Arabic._

"Oh I wish I could've seen you when you were younger, Saeran."

"Why did you show her those pics, Saeyoung?!"

Saeyoung grinned while snickering. "She asked, brother."

"Idiot, why would you do that?!"

"To show how cute my little brother was."

"We're twins! You look just like me too!"

"Ahhhh Saeran!" Saeyoung hugged Saeran so tight that Saeran began to struggle, the two of them looking comical as they crashed into the chair and table.

"I want a copy of this."

Saeyoung gave me an "OK" with his fingers while Saeran blushed even redder, almost matching his hair.

"I'm also going to frame this when we get home."

"So, she was who you talked about better than the power that the - ow!" Saeran had flung a pillow into his brother's face.

"Shut up, idiot brother. Don't even look at her."

"Heheh, my brother has grown up."

I watched the two continue hitting each other with pillows before finally sneaking a photo of the moment with my phone.

\-----------

My mouth muscles were hurting from smiling too much on our way back home. I still couldn't stop looking at the copy photos I got from Saeyoung.

"Are you...really going to frame them?"

"Every single one~."

"Why? It's embarrassing."

"But they're you when you were so little." Then it hit me on why he was sulking. "Oh, are you jealous of your photos?"

"W-Why would I be?"

Bingo.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you all the attention. Even if we have kids."

He looked at me in shock before he turned his attention back to the street. "D-Don't just say that so lightly."

"I'm not." I scoot over next to him. "Saeran. Let's start a family, okay?"

"I-I-I - ahh." He tried to regain himself but couldn't speak a word.

"Nod yes or shake for no."

He nodded three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic [for real, honest], hope you all enjoyed it <3333 Thank you all so much for reading it! 
> 
> I hope Cheritz makes a route soon for him and V but I'll continue writing for the two no matter what :D


End file.
